


LGBT Titanic

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/F, Female Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: What if Jack was actually Jacqueline Michelle Dawson
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater
Kudos: 1





	1. Boarding The Great Ocenliner

**Author's Note:**

> I've chosen to ignore all of the "modern day scenes" from Titanic, since that would take too long.

Rose's POV:  
We arrived at the pier in Southampton, ready to board the RMS Titanic. Even though, everybody else was awestruck by the oceanliner, I wasn't. To me, it was just another ship, another journey of my miserable life. I am supposed to marry this douchebag of a guy named Cal, but I don't want too. Reason, simple, I'm a lesbian. My whole life, I'ved looked at girls, and ignored the guys. But, my mother, is making me marry this "Cal" just so that she can remain wealthy, and in power, which I can't stand. As we board the ship, a steward takes us to our room, an elegant First Class "Parlour" Suite, that was lavishly decorated. And, while I should have loved it, I hated it, because it was like being locked away in a jail cell.

Meanwhile, in a nearby bar, A women by the name of Jaqueline is playing poker with her best friend, Fabrizio De Rossi, and two Fins, one of the men, Sven, has bet his tickets on the Titanic.  
Jacqueline's POV:  
Alright, somebody's life is about to change, Fabrizio, Niente. Olaf, Nothing. Sven(he puts his cards down and acts smugly, since he thinks he won, but I rolled my eyes), uh-oh, two-pair, I'm sorry, Fabrizio(he starts shouting things in his native tounge, that causes me to think that he said something else), I'm, sorry, your not going to see your mom again for a long time, because we're going to America! Full House, Boys! I shout in joy, Olaf looks around in shock that he lost the tickets. Olaf grabs me, an makes a fist, and I prepare to get puched. Then, he switches targets, and punches Sven, I laugh at that, then grab the tickets from Fabrizio, "I'm going home!!" I shout, then the bartender says something, "No mate, Titnaic goes to America, in five minutes." Shit, is all I say, as we quickly grab all of the possessions that we won from the pair, and quickly make our way to the ship. 

Getting on at the last second, we quickly make our way to the top, where everybody else is standing. "Goodbye!" I shout as we all wave at the bystanders standing on the deck. "Do you know somebody?" He asks, I just smile, "No, of course not, that's not the point, goodbye, I'll miss you." Then Fabrizio says something that I couldn't quite make out as we all waved. Then, the ship started moving, and we were off to America.


	2. I'm King Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacqueline relishes in her trip on board the Titanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is never explained in the movie how Jack winds up in Europe, so I will make up my own story.

Jacqueline's POV:   
We were only at sea for a few only a few hours, when I saw the lights of another City come into view. I was confused, I thought that we were going straight to America. "Excuse me." I asked a Crewmember, he turned, and smiled, "How, may I help you, madam?" He asked, politely, "What city is that?" I asked, he smiled, That, my dear, is Cherbourg, France. Then, we should be docking in Queenstown, Ireland by tomorrow morning. Then, it's off to New York City, where we should arrive by Wednesday." I thanked him, and he went about his duties. I waited until after we left Cherbourg, to head to my cabin. Apron arriving, I collapsed onto my bed on the bottom level, and went right to sleep. Then, after I awoke, and came on deck, Ireland was in view. I could not contain my smile. Everyday, I was one step closer to American soil. After my mother passed away from cancer, my dad had found work in France. And, with me being an only child, I had no choice but to move to Paris. We moved there in 1904, when I was 11. He actually started doing very well for himself, until he was killed when the factory he was working in caught fire. After his death, I became poor. I tried some odd jobs, but nothing clicked, until I discovered I had a knack for drawing.

We watched, as the western coast of Ireland disappeared from view. Then, as Fabrizio joined me on deck, I had an idea, "How about we go up to the bow of the ship?" He smiled, "Yeah, let's do it." And we ran up. Reaching the bow, we looked down, and I could see Dolphins riding the wake of the ship, I pointed at them, "Hey, look, see him, there so many." I said in shock. I could tell from his expression, that he was equally shocked. Then, we watched in awe, as several of the Dolphins jumped out of the water. I stood on the railing legs, as Fabrizio stood in front of me, "I can see the "Statue of Liberty" already, very small of course." I laughed at his comment, then, the excitement of the last couple of days got the better of me, and I screamed out in joy, "I'm King Of The World!!!!!" After some whooping and hollering, I spread my arms out, just like an Eagle, and allowed the breeze of the sailing ship to breeze past me. After what I've been through in the last couple of years, I truly was in heaven.


	3. You Would Have Done It Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has enough of her life, and the two meet.

Rose's POV: We were sitting in a restaurant in the First class area, a lot of famous people were here, J. Bruce Isamy, owner of the White Star Line, Thomas Andrews, Designer of the "Titanic", Margaret Brown, who I absolutely adore. But, right now, I'm stuck with this "Cal", who is becoming more and more of an asshole everyday. He just ordered my food for me, don't I get a choice. He said something else, and I've had it, "Excuse me", I said, and I walked out on deck, to get some fresh air.

Jacqueline's POV:  
Returning from the bow, Fabrizio and I were sitting with all of the other 3rd class passengers, I was doing a drawing of a mother teaching her son how waves work, Fabrizio was having a conversation with a tall, slim, very good looking guy, I overhear them talking about where the ship was made in. He then put his cigarette in his mouth, and offered his hand, "I'm Tommy Ryan." He said, while smiling, "Hi, I'm Jacqueline Dawson." He then shook Fabrizo's hand, "Fabrizo". Then I happened to look up, and I saw the women of my dreams. Once I laid eyes on her, I knew that is who I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I heard Tommy saying something, but I wasn't paying attention, I was fixated on her. Fabrizo is the only one who know's that I'm lesbian.

Rose's POV:  
Everyday was a carbon-copy of the previous one. Party, after party, after party. Meeting some of the wealthiest, and most influential people of our time. But, even with all of this money, I wasn't happy. I wanted a chance to spread my wings, and forge my own path through life, but it was never going to happen. Returning to my cabin, I asked for my assistant, Trudy, but she wasn't there. Unable to undress myself, I had a mental breakdown, and trashed my room, before sprinting towards the stern of the ship, and my own demise. 

Jacqueline's POV:  
After Fabrizio and I finished eating dinner, we went back to our room to settle down for the night. I was board, so I went to go outside and look at the stars. I asked if Fabrizio wanted to join me, but he declined, so I made my way on deck. Laying down on one of the benches near the stern, I looked up at the stars, trying to identify several constellations, and get an idea for my next drawing, when this pretty women ran past me, clearly distressed. I stared at her, saw her climb over the railing, and I got up, and tried to coax her from killing herself. Nearing her, I said, "Don't do it." She looked back at me, shocked. I slowly approached her, trying not to spook her. We talked for a bit, and I asked her what dreams she had. She told me that she had always wanted to be an actress in Calfiornia. And I also told her about what her family would do when they discovered that you were missing because you killed yourself. After thinking about it, she realized that I was right, and she slowly turned around, and grabbed my hand, "I'm Jacqueline Michelle Dawson" I said, she smiled, "Rose Dewitt Bukater."

I was helping her over the railing, when she slipped, and fell. I grabbed her, and she screamed out in terror. After some tense filled seconds, I was able to pull her over back over the railings, and onto the safety of the deck. Then, my night clearly went to shit. Three crew members who must have heard her scream, came running over. Once they saw both me and her lying down, and my shoes off. He told me to not move, and told one of the other crew members to "Fetch the Master at Arms."

Once, he arrived, I was placed in handcuffs. And her fiancé arrived, and was very pissed off at me, even though technically, he should be thanking me for saving her life. "Completely unacceptable, What makes you think that you can put your hands on my fiancé, look at me, you filth." I just shook my head, he had no idea what actually happened. Then Rose yelled at him, "This was my fault, I climbed onto the railing to get a good look at the propellers, and I slipped, but if it wasn't for her, I would have died. "Is that what happened?" The Master at Arms asked, I nodded in confirmation, "Well, the girls a hero then, good for you, madam." I was released from his handcuffs, and quickly made my way back to my room. 

Returning to my room, I woke up Fabrizio, who was sleeping, and was none to happy, "What do you want?" "You will not belive what happened when I was up on deck." I said, smiling. "What kind of shenanigans did you get yourself into this time?" He asked, curiously, "There was this very pretty girl who ran past me when I was on deck, she ran to the stern, and climbed over the railing, and was about to commit suicide, when I talked her out of it. As I was pulling her over the railing, she slipped, and fell, but I managed to catch her, and heave her over the railing. Then, I was put in handcuffs, then released, once they realized that I saved her life. Then, I came back here." After my story, Fabrizio had a look of "Yeah right" but went with it anyway. Then, I fell asleep, dreaming about the girl who maybe would one day, became my future wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to include the dinner scene, only because in 1912, it would have been frowned apon to see two women holding hands, while walking around. I also will not be including the 3rd class party for much of the same reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to keep Fabrizio the same, since it would have been to hard to come up with an Italian name(Not to mention that he's my favorite character in Titanic)


End file.
